


认错

by SpicyTaroball



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyTaroball/pseuds/SpicyTaroball
Summary: 双性sp含有少许我流d/s含有踩批play含有
Relationships: 姜广涛/胡良伟
Kudos: 3





	认错

爸爸原本只是去看看他，甚至没有换下节目上穿着的西装。

给爸爸开门的时候他只穿了一件浴衣，头发湿漉漉滴着水，看见爸爸站在门外他还有些茫然。他没有戴眼镜，一双眼睛水盈盈的像是起了雾的湖面，又在看清来人后被风吹起波纹，抑不住的喜悦情绪从那湖底乍然翻涌上来。

爸爸抱着他进门，浴袍的系带散开，一头垂落下去，顺着地上零星的水渍一路扫到床边，很快整件浴衣都落在了地上。他搂着爸爸的脖子乖顺地承受亲吻和啃咬，主动分开双腿让爸爸摸他的穴。爸爸只随意揉了几下阴蒂便顺利顶进了小屄，随即咬着他嘴唇低笑：“想我了？”。他满面通红地点头，又将腿缠紧了些。

他们很少有这样温存的性爱。爸爸喜欢看他受不住折磨时的哭泣，通常就算没有特意找工具打他，也会在肏他的时候用手掌拍红他的屁股，或者在皮肤最为细嫩的地方留下掐痕。他享受这次难得的温情，哼哼唧唧地向爸爸讨要亲吻。爸爸似乎心情不错，满足他每一个软绵绵的要求，几乎将他溺毙。

而直到爸爸握住他抬头的阴茎，以极大的力道让它疼得萎靡下去，他才反应过来账还是要算的。爸爸吻去他眼角的泪珠，语调慵懒得不像是在生气：“怎么不穿好衣服就开门？”

他不知道该怎样回答，听见门铃响的时候他刚从浴室出来，着急地应声之后下意识就拉开了门——他不想别人因为他浪费时间等在门外。这或许是他性格使然，不愿以任何形式给别人造成麻烦。

如实交待只会给爸爸提供一个以后任何时间都能拎出来教训他的理由，可撒谎更是愚蠢的下策。他只好抱着异地多时爸爸不会太为难他的想法闭口不言，只像小狗一样蹭爸爸的颈窝，收缩着穴口试图取悦爸爸埋在他身体里的东西。撒娇的招数的确曾派上过用场，这一次却显然失效，爸爸不算温柔地拍了拍他的脸：“不会说话了？”

他抽噎着嗫嚅了半晌还是没能说出什么。“那就不用说了。”爸爸抽出性器让他跪到地上，他自觉地爬到爸爸腿间去含那根即将喷发的东西，却在准备深喉的时候被拽住了头发。爸爸将阴茎从他嘴里抽出来，龟头抵在他额前射了他满脸。他于是听话地闭上眼睛等精液流到唇边再伸出舌头舔舐。爸爸却在这时候问道：“马老师跟你住一屋吧？如果他现在回来你要这样去给他开门吗，胡老师？”

爸爸的这声“胡老师”唤得他彻底回过神来，方才被挑起的情欲霎时消散干净。他这才想起来自己住的是节目组安排的房间，见到爸爸的惊喜让他一时忘记了还有大师兄这个舍友。他羞得无地自容，茫然无措间竟然大着胆子爬进爸爸怀里，脸上的精液蹭了一些在爸爸藏青色西装的下摆。他低泣着向爸爸道歉，求爸爸把这次攒下改天再罚。爸爸摸摸他尚有些潮湿的头发未置可否：“去把头发吹干。”他依言照做，站在盥洗池边胡乱吹干了头发，没敢多看镜子，也没敢洗脸。

再从浴室出来的时候爸爸手上多了条数据线，是他经常用来充电的那一条。他隐约猜到爸爸想用它来干什么，脸色连带周身的皮肤都红得熟透。偏偏爸爸还要问他：“看见自己什么样子了吗？”他自然看见了，泪水流了他满脸也没能化开那上面已经干透的白浊。

“你这段时间攒下的债多了，我怕改天算不完。”他听见爸爸这么说。爸爸坐在单人沙发里，让他躺在地上抬起腿抱住膝弯。这个姿势让他所有脆弱的地方都暴露在爸爸面前。数据线没什么规律地落在屁股、腿后甚至女穴。爸爸没叫他报数，却让他自己一条一条说出自己犯下的错误。他无暇再去惦记大师兄什么时候会回来，只能在爸爸丝毫没有收力的责打下语无伦次地列举他做过的可能会触怒爸爸的事情。

爸爸后来十分执着于他的腿根，仿佛皮开肉绽的辣痛不断炸裂在那处细嫩的肌肤，他抱着腿抖得厉害，泪水融着汗珠打湿他粘了精斑的脸颊。这之前他竟然天真地以为爸爸不会有趁手的工具，左不过是用皮带打他——这是他已经习惯到不会再产生太多恐惧的惩罚方式，可他从没想过数据线也可以成为这样严厉的刑具。而比起疼痛更让他难以承受的是他在这样的鞭打下起了反应。爸爸自然没有错过他渐渐抬头的阴茎，数据线很快触在茎身：“今天没带东西，自己管好了。”

他吓得一时哭不出声音，欲望竟然真的因为害怕消退了些许。爸爸直到放下那个所谓的刑具才复又听见哭声，只觉得他实在可爱，让他将满布红痕的腿分开一些，抬脚踩上了尚未完全垂下头的东西：“怎么哭得这样可怜。”

这换来他更为哀惧的哭声，却还是被爸爸踩出分别以来的第一股精液。浓稠的白色落在爸爸暗红色的鞋面，割裂了皮革的反光颇为缓慢地流淌，往沿条填了一道乳白色的缝隙。爸爸用鞋尖挑开已经泄过一次的男根，抵在囊袋下方留着水的女穴。粗糙的鞋底挤压着穴口摩擦，将他浸透泣音的求饶碾成痛吟。他已然抱不住自己的双腿，一手虚扣在腿后，另一只手无意识地伸出去攥爸爸的裤子，似乎是以为这样能缓解爸爸施加在脚上的力道。但他只是徒劳地在空气中抓握，指尖不时触到爸爸的裤腿。爸爸握住了他的一只脚踝朝外拉开，将那只无助的手压向地面。

他在鞋尖重重撵磨小蒂的时候打着哭嗝潮吹。但爸爸并没有打算就这样放过他，硬质的鞋底紧贴着那处娇嫩前移，直至将他的阴茎踩按在小腹上，女穴则遭到鞋跟粗粝地压踏。他到最后已经数不清自己被爸爸踩射了几次，只觉得囊袋都要被烙上爸爸鞋底的花纹。而直到爸爸抱着他在浴缸清理射进后穴的精液时他腿间都还一阵阵发麻，小屄上也仍残留着被踩踏的错觉。


End file.
